


Summer Festival Affairs

by gee_oh_wilkers



Category: Free!
Genre: 18+, Cuddle, Cuddling, Erotica, F/M, Fanfiction, Fireworks, Flirting, Fluff, NSFW, Porn Without Plot, RIP me, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, Romance, Smut, i am running out of tag ideas, iwatobi swim club - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-08
Updated: 2018-09-08
Packaged: 2019-07-08 09:49:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15927932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gee_oh_wilkers/pseuds/gee_oh_wilkers
Summary: After spending a summer abroad, you finally returned home to Japan. Luckily, you made it just in time for the summer festival! Will your welcome back home be more than just a greeting?





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> All characters mentioned in this narrative are depicted as 18 or older.
> 
> This is the prologue chapter to the rest of the stories. This chapter is optional, and you may continue to Nitori, Haru, Rei, Rin, and Makoto. Enjoy~!

 

It was that time of year again; the time for the annual festival. During these festivals, schools always tried to advertise themselves. It was in the end of the sticky summer. Trees began to calm down, and prepare for their leaves to leave them. Children rushed their fat pencils onto the slim sheets of paper, trying to finish the homework they have been procrastinating on. Mothers and fathers sighed in relief, knowing they could relax a bit more without having children play throughout their home.   
You loved this time of the year. It was when all your friends --from the Iwatobi swim club and the Samezuka swim team-- could all be found in the same place...or relatively the same place.

Light washed denim shorts hugged your hips, and a sky blue button down shirt was knotted at the middle of your stomach. You wore white sneakers on your feet, and you let your beautiful hair down.

As you approached the entrance, you felt your sleeve being tugged at. "Y/N-kun!~"

The blonde boy, Nagisa, then embraced you around your shoulders. "Nagisa?! What are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be supporting your school right now?"

He nodded, and jumped into a pose with two peace signs, "I am! I'm eye candy."

You laughed at his silly pose, and then he quickly stole your hand. The golden haired swimmer led you to a large booth where Haru, Makoto, and Rei stood under.

"Y/N?" Makoto questioned at you, wondering if his eyes were deceiving him. "Yeah, its me. Nice to see you again!" The brunette's face flushed with a crimson shade, all the way up to his ears. You haven't seen each other for quite sometime; let alone any of your friends. You spent the whole summer in a different country, and were only able to communicate through text.

Haru stood there, his eyes cold as a lonesome river. You offered him a welcoming smile, fully knowing you won't be receiving a smile back. He scanned your body, and how it has developed over the summer. After his gaze, he quickly averted his eyes to the booth beside him, and watched lazily.

Rei smiled and looked at you, "I suppose you wouldn't remember me, miss Y/N?" He stepped out of the booth, and pushed out his hand..which you completely ignored as you took him into a hug. "How could I forget you?! Its only been a summer after all." He smiled at you, and then Nagisa quickly took his arm. "Maybe Y/N should be our eye candy..." He joked sarcastically, but then Rei agreed. "That could work! That might actually work...Y/N, do you mind?"

Before you even knew it, you were in a school uniform, with flyers and keychains around your arms. You were definitely doing a better job than Nagisa, who was only attacking the customers with brochures and custom keychains. You, on the other hand, offered much more. You had your curvaceous body, a set of bright teeth, and moviestar looks; everything about you got you noticed.

After a half an hour of sending people to the booth, you decided to go for a water break. "Shoot, where's the water fountain?" You began to wander aimlessly around. After being pushed and shoved a bit, you ended up in a small courtyard. Oddly enough, against the brickwall stood a water fountain. 'I guess all that pushing and shoving actually led me to where I needed to be.'

After being flourished with the cold water, you sat down on a bench and took in the scenery. A tall cherry blossom tree casted a shadow over your body, while the sun refused to fade into darkness. Suddenly, you heard the crunching of grass. You turned around, and underneath the corridor stood a tall man.  
"Sousuke?!"  
He looked at you with a slight smile, "Y/N."   
Without any surprise, you knew that he was lost. Ever since you last saw him, you always could tell if he is lost by his eyes. Whenever you found him wondering, his eyes were washed in joy. Only minutes behind the tall brunette came the shark toothed red head.

"Rin...!", your eyes glittered with joy as you saw his stupid grin say your name. You rushed up and into his wide arms that were open for you. "I missed you, Y/N." Rin told you, as he held you close. Looking up, you could see every detail of his face. Every individual pore, every sharp point in his teeth, the glistening streaks in his iris. He was so close.

As you felt his breath brush against your nose, you felt a slight push.  
"Y/N!" A silver haired boy cheered your name; never did you see him this excited.

"Nitori! Hey!" A smile drew across your face, as you broke from Rin's embrace and into Nitori's. "Its been forever, hasn't it?"

The sheepish boy nodded, "it sure has...I'm glad you are back home." He smiled at you, until his phone began to ring. He pulled out his phone, and looked at the alarm he set. "Oh, the fireworks are going to start soon! We better get back to the booth," Nitori then stated.

You nodded, "and I have to go anyways, so we can meet up later and catch up!"

They all agreed with you, and then left the courtyard. You hurried out too, and rushed to the bottom of a mountain. Your sneakers clacked against the concrete stairs which led to an abandoned shrine. Every year during the fireworks, you sat there, watching the bursts of colors before your eyes.

As you made it to the top of the mountain, you sat down on the final step. The sun finally went down, and the darkness lit up the sky. This was what summer was to you. The serenity of nature, and being able to see old friends once again.   
As the sky began to crackle with vibrancy of sparkling fireworks, you smiled. The loud booms of the fireworks echoed in the shrine. Then suddenly, a hand held onto the tip of your shoulder.

  
_"Y/N?"_

 

\---

Want to help support me? [Visit my ko-fi~!](ko-fi.com/gee_oh_wilkers) <3


	2. Nitori

You jumped at the light fingertips that grazed your shoulder. In a burst of shock, you turned around to find Nitori. "Oh, hi! You startled me," you told the boy as you turned to face him. He smiled with a slight hint of worry. "I-I'm sorry, Y/N! I didn't mean to startle you and everything."

"No no, its alright. You wanna watch the fireworks with me?" He nodded, shifting the silver strands of hair.

His skinny body sat beside yours, leaving no space between you. Nitori then asked over the explosions of color in the sky why you came to the shrine. "Well, when I was a kid, and this shrine was still functioning I used to go up here. Ever since the greens have overtaken it, I come up here to just relax."  
"To relax? What about the bugs?"  
"They don't really bother me...if they do, I usually go to the maintenance shed and relax there."  
Nitori laughed quietly, "they haven't done a good job at maintenance!"

You then looked at him with a smile, "do you wanna see it? I mean, its not really a sight to see or anything, but its really calming."

He nodded, and you took his soft hands. Nitori's long fingers wrapped around yours, shaping a fist. You walked against the cracked concrete hidden by leaves and moss. The trees danced for the night sky, creating a bridge over you.

Nitori followed your soft steps,which led to an aged shed made of wood. The warping of the wood was overtaken by the plenty patches of moss. You pushed against the door, which had no knob. Inside was nothing but what you remembered; dirty shelves with waterers and flower pots. The sound of the fireworks were hushed by the closing of the door.

He faced you, "this is where you used to go?" You shifted your head, as your back rested against the door. "Yep, usually I would light some candles...they should be around here."

In the slight darkness, your hands felt around the room in search of your circular candles. Then, you found them against a windowsill that's glass has been broken, and blocked off with a large wooden plank. Your hand sat on top of the candles, as you grabbed the match box you hid in a flower pot. Lighting them, the orange haze colored Nitori's pale skin. Never have you seen Nitori look like this. He didn't look like the boy you always saw him as, but more of a man.

As your face flushed in an abundance of reds, you looked back at the candles. "H-Here, can you take a few and brighten up the room?" Nitori nodded, and took three of the six candles from you. After the candles had been placed, Nitori laid down with his knees slightly crouched, and you copied his action. Both of you looked at the ceiling, wondering who would break the silence. 

"How does it feel to be back home?" Nitori's words fought for dominance against the crackling of fireworks.  
"Its nice to see everyone again. Is it weird to say you have changed?"  
"I've changed?," he asked, turning his head to yours.   
"Well, yeah," you said as you sat up, not breaking the gaze. "You're much taller, and..." you crawled towards him, letting your body control you.

You then sat your legs on each side of him, "and you have gotten much...hotter."

As you sat yourself down slowly, you made contact with a hard and long object. Presuming it was his dick, you moved yourself slowly against him. Nitori's eyes quivered, as his cheeks were painted by a strong red shade.

You asked quietly, "is this okay..? Do you want this as much as I do?"  
Nitori nodded, as his shivering hands made their way to your hips. "Y-yes, Y/N."

You smiled as you bent down to meet his lips. His lips were a pillow; full and soft to the touch. The taste of his mouth sent electricity throughout your body, creating a warmth in your panties. It was warm, and tasted so sweet. The taste made you crave more and more. You rested your elbows beside his head and you continued to kiss him, slowly grazing his mouth with the tip of your tongue.

As you realized Nitori was there questioning how to move his hands, you guided his hands under your bra to your breasts. His face lit up more than before to the soft cushion of your breasts. You placed his fingers against the peak of your breast, slightly teasing yourself. You released a soft moan, and he smiled softly, "Y/N."

You took off your shirt, and then your bra, letting them fall to the floor without a sound. You held your arms around your breasts, insecure of what he may think. Nitori smiled once more, took his hands into yours, and slowly uncrossed your arms.

After he realized what made you moan, he sat up and began to suck on you. As his lips wrapped around your hardened peak, his left hand began to caressed your right breast.

Nitori began to kiss up your chest, leaving light marks up your neck. He looked at you, before he dove into a kiss on your lips. You pushed the palms of your hands against his chest, as he looked at you in slight concern. You then found the hem of his shirt, and pulled it over his head. As your hands slowly felt the soft abs of his stomach, you reached the waist of Nitori's pants. You looked up to him, as his eyes met yours, and you began to unbutton his pants.

Your hands struggled, slightly nervous of what is to come, so he helped you. Nitori stood up, and shifted his pants down his legs and onto the floor. Accidentally, he removed his underwear at the same time. His long fingers covered his face, in embarrassment of his actions.

You then looked directly in front of your eyes, and met his twitching cock. You touched the head of it with your finger tips, and he twitched once more. He was extremely sensitive to touch.

You then got up from your knees, grabbing Nitori's attention once more and his hands fell to his hard on. You began to tease him by removing your shorts extremely slowly, then following your already soaked panties. Wetness sat in the middle of your thighs, and at the creases of your pussy. Although you wanted to just stare at him doing the derogatory actions, your body had different ideas.

Instead, your fingers began to slowly fondle your wet core, teasing your clit. As your fingers began to work miracles against your body, you fell to the floor; the feeling was so intense. Nitori followed you to the floor, as you sat across from each other, playing with yourselves. You then grew the need for him in you, as his hand made its way up and down him.

You crawled over to him, and pushed him down to lay. After he was down, you situated your wetness at the tip of his stiffness. Nitori then placed his hands onto your hips, his thumb against the bone. You began to push yourself into him, feeling yourself be filled. He bit his bottom lip, as your walls pulsated around him.

As you watched for Nitori to be ready to start, he began to move your hips up and down his body. A trail of your wetness was left on him, leaving him with a slight shine. You took his actions as a pass to start. You sat your hands against the warm floor, maneuvering yourself up and then down. Every time you went down on his hard cock, you rubbed your body against his.

In response to your movements, Nitori moaned loudly. His moans were in sync with yours, as you felt all the details of him in you. The veins, the round tip of him...knowing this turned you on even more.

You craved more of him, and you have the desire to make him cum inside of you. It was less of a desire, but more of a need. You needed to feel all of him, not just his body.

You began to fasten your moments on him, moving your hips up and then slamming down. Nitori's face looked intense, trying to contain his noises. His cheeks were so ever red, and it looked as if he was ready to release himself into you.

You then bent down, and struck at his lips with yours. At the strong dominance of your kiss, he gasped for air. Following this gasp, you then felt a hot liquid begin to pump into you. You smiled in satisfaction, and released a loud moan. You felt the electricity that raced through you earlier, take another lap through your body. Your back arched, as your hot cum intertwined with his.

You then collapsed onto his body, and his hands held onto your back. As he pulled out of you, you felt all the liquids drip down from you.  
Moaning softly, your eyes met his blue eyes. 

  
_"That was quite the firework show, wasn't it?"_

 

\---

Want to help support me? [Visit my ko-fi~!](ko-fi.com/gee_oh_wilkers) <3


	3. Haruka

Haru's hand touched you shoulder quietly, not making any disturbance to his surroundings. You turned around as you heard his voice, "oh! Hey Haru." His glass eyes looked into yours, as if he was trying to get some information out of you. "You wanna sit? I come up here every now and then--"

Suddenly Haru pulled you up to him by your wrist. His lips attacked yours, and you tried to resist, but he was too strong. "--Haru!", you said inbetween breaths, "what are you doing?!" He looked into your eyes, and he found the information he needed; you wanted him just as much as he had wanted you.

He did not waste a second of time to take off his shirt, and guide your hand to the defined abs on his stomach. You were certainly not opposed to his actions, but he was going so fast you couldn't even process what was happening.

In a search for air, you released your mouth from his, and breathed heavily as your foreheads were pressed together. Haru's blue eyes looked deeply into your bright eyes. The darkness of his eyes begged for more than just a hot kiss, though. You wanted to satisfy him, give him thoughts he never thought of with you. You wanted to make him explode in extreme pleasure.

Your soft hands gripped on the knot of your shirt, and you quickly untied it, exposing your bra.

Haru's dark eyes marveled at the way it shaped your breasts. The contour of your cleavage captured his attention, and his needy fingers dove under your bra. You then snapped your garment off, tossing it to the forest floor. His mouth then pressed around the hardened peak of your breast, as his arms wrapped around your waist.

Haru then pulled you up, forcing you to straddle your legs around his torso. He then walked aimlessly into the wall of the shrine. You rested your head on the top of his, intertwining your fingers into his hair.

Suddenly, his hand placement changed, and Haru held you up with one hand as the other tugged on your shorts. You pulled away your hands from him, and then he lowered you to the grass. You slipped off your shorts, throwing them beside your bra. Haru did not waste a second to get your already soaked panties off. He trailed kisses that started from your knee and ended on your inner thigh. As his nose gently touched the lips of your wetness, he turned his face upwards. The soft bristles of his tongue went down the crease of you.

He took his hands and placed them on your hips, lowering you to the ground. You felt yourself flinch, as his tongue found its way into you. You moaned loudly, feeling every bit of your being exhilarate. You felt his tongue slide against the walls of you, hitting the ridges of your insides. Haru's right hand then traced down your body, and to your clit. He rolled circles on the ball of nerves, making you twitch. You moaned loudly, but not louder than the fireworks that were on going.

Copying you, Haru moaned to your noise. He then began to go harder onto your clit, as his tongue fondled you. You began to moan even more, letting Haru know you were enjoying it. Quickly, Haru got from his knees, and up to his feet. He shifted off his pants and trousers, showing the bulging longness of his cock. He twitched as you moaned in happiness to his great length.

Haru rushed to his knees again, and took your legs to wrap them around himself. As he positioned your body around him, you felt the tip of him graze your core. You moaned in pleasure, feeling his own wetness meeting yours. Holding your defined hips, he pulled you in to him, making you moan in all pleasure. You had no time to adjust to his size, because he began to thrust into you again, making sure every inch of him was in you.

Haru then pulled out of you, almost fully, and slammed back into you. It was all going so fast, you couldn't respond in anything but moans. As the fireworks still raged on, you couldn't help but hear the wet slapping coming from your bottom half. Haru looked into your eyes, still thrusting. You lazily watched his eyes, as he continued to take full control of your body. Your mind focused on the emptiness you felt as his hardness escaped you, but then the warmness you felt as he rushed into you.

With every thrust you could feel him coming closer to your sweet center. His mouth then attacked yours, making you feel nothing less than extreme ecstasy. As Haru's mouth was busy on yours, his hand sneakingly attacked your clit. Your back arched as you screamed his name. As your body twitched to the sudden movements, it positioned his hardness right to your G spot. Now in every thrust, he perfectly hit your sweet core, making you breathe in heavy gasps.

You then felt yourself clench around him, your walls pulsating. You couldn't take it anymore, as your sweetness exploded. Electricity coursed through your shaking body, as Haru continued to thrust into you. It was so thrilling, and almost too pleasurable. Haru then gasped for air, and said your name lowly, "Y-Y/N!"

As his hot cum squirted into you, he did not stop moving. His chest stuttered, as it tried to regather air. Haru then came to a stop, he pulled out of you, and rested his head in the nape of your neck. "Y/N," Haru said as his lips created a dark mark on you, _"Y/N..."_

 

\---

Want to help support me? [Visit my ko-fi~!](ko-fi.com/gee_oh_wilkers) <3


	4. Rei

"Y/N," long fingers touched the tip of your shoulder. You knew the voice, it was Rei. Your eyes followed his fingers as the moved up to the arch of his glasses. You smiled lightly, "hey there. Wanna sit?"

Rei's eyes scanned the grassy floor, as he questioned his options. If he did sit, he may get dirt on his pants; but he would also be able to share a quality moment with you. "Why don't we just stand? If we do, we can get a better view of the fireworks too!" His wide smile stole your heart, how could you say no?

His arm pulled you up to him so fast that you lost balance. "Shoot--!" your voice squeaked out, as your hands pressed against his chest, and his hands wrapped around your waist. "Are you okay, Y/N?" You nodded softly, trying to pull yourself back up to your feet. Rei helped you, as he maintained sturdy eye contact.

Rei sighed in embarrassment, catching himself staring. "I'm sorry, ahem..." He cleared his throat of all the words he wanted to say. His hand then shuffled to his pocket, grabbing a portable music player. Plugged into the music player was a pair of earbuds, which he unraveled into his palm. His fingers held one bud, and he passed it to you. Plugging yours into your ear, he did the same.

Rei's thumb scrolled over all the music he had, and then clicked a classical song. A soft melody strolled into your ear, singing sweet hymns. He pushed the music player back into his pocket, and then had looked at you, holding out two hands. "Do you know how to dance?"

You shook your head no, and then took his hands, as his low voice said, "then let me show you." Your fingers intertwined with his, as his one hand led you to his neck and placed it there. Rei placed his hand onto your hip, making sure to not go too high or too low. Everything was so precise. His body was stiff, as it tried to not mess up in front of you. "Hey," you said, standing on your tippy toes to reach his ear, "loosen up. I'm not going to judge you."

Instantly to your words, his steps became much more soothing. As you two danced, songs passed by, as did time. Suddenly in the mix of his playlist, an electronic began to play. You bursted into fits of laughter, as Rei stood there itching the back of his neck with a red face. Your smile turned into a playful pout, as you whined, "aww Rei! Don't get like that!"

You stood on your tippy toes once more, and made contact with his lips. "W-What was that?! Y/N--! What...well..." Rei answered his own question, as he looked down to the slight bulge in his pants. His face became more red than before, as he struggled to find a reason for the obvious erection. You blushed softly, knowing that just a kiss from you made such a number on him.

"Was that your first kiss, Rei?"  
"...yes."  
"So I just stole your first kiss..?"  
"..."  
"I-I'm sorry, I just...it felt like the right thing to do and, I sorta--"

Pushing himself onto you, he pressed his lips against yours, taking your attention. As the sudden pressure nearly knocked you down, he held your wrist, and did not break the kiss. You were truly amazed, where did he find all this grace?

You broke off the kiss; his hand still wrapped around your wrist. Rei took this as a "go for it" signal, and began to walk down the hill with you. You weren't sure what he was planning on doing, but you just continued to follow the confident man.

As you finally reached the bottom of the hill, he stole a sweet kiss from your pursed lips, and then continued walking. Where was he taking you? You didn't understand, but he did. Rei took you to the small stand they had earlier, which was now being put away in the building. He then grabbed a bag, presumely his, and a blanket that Nagisa had stuffed into his bag.

Still holding your hand, he led you to a forest area which laid at the bottom of the hill. Rei placed down the bag, and he spread the blanket across the grass. As he was busy, you began to remove your clothes. Rei heard the shifting of clothes, and directed his attention to you. By then, you were already in your underwear. Just by a glance, he was already hard once again. You blushed heavily, and then walked over to him slowly.

Your fingertips grazed the silk of his tie, keeping a steady eye contact, and then swiftly removed it. You began to undo the buttons of his shirt, which led down to the extreme bulge in his pants. As you undid his belt, he had taken off his shirt. Your eyes looked at the shape imprinted in his pants from his hard erection. You could see the exact details of him; where his tip met his length, the slight veins trailing up. Was he even wearing underwear?

You pulled down the dark slacks to his ankles, and to your surprise, there was not underwear. But, there was a bright yellow speedo. "Oh my god." You muffled your laugh by your hand, struggling to not ruin the mood. "I was going to wear underwear, but Nagisa said we were going swimming at night...but...here I am."  
"Here you are in your yellow swimsuit."  
"If I knew we were going to be doing this, I would have worn something different!"   
"Its fine. They are coming off anyways."

To match your words, your pulled down the tight fabric to his ankles. Right in front of your eyes, his large cock sprung free, slapping his stomach a bit. 'There's no way he is this long...how could I even make this fit?'

Rei shook off the clothes around him, came to his knees and then directed, "lay down...please." You did as told, and laid down. His soft fingertips slipped under the fabric of your panties which were now soaked by your wetness and sweat. You lifted your hips, and he swiftly pulled away with your panties. In the spare time as he placed your panties on the pile of clothes, you snapped off your bra.

He looked back, and saw your breasts jiggle as they rested on your chest. Your bright eyes noticed how his length twitched a bit to this sight. "Y-Y/N...!" His face became a new shade of red. He then slowly began to place down his hands into the pillow of your two large breasts. His hands massaged you, making you moan lowly. He never heard you moan before, at least not in a sexual way.

He smiled widely as he realized what he had to do in order to make you moan. He created a formula in his head as he always does. 'If I were to squeeze her breast tightly, then I should be able to make her moan loudly. If one hand squeezed her left breast, and the other hand massaged her right, then I could possibly make her moan multiple times...time to put this equation to the test.'

He did just as he said he would, and attacked your breasts. His left hand squeezed you with such grip, and the other rotated you in a circle. You were in complete heaven, hoping this moment would never end. "R..Rei!" Your back arched to his touch, making him push you back down as his hands fondled you. You smiled brightly, in nothing but pleasure. "Ah, Rei!" You moaned loudly, wondering if you were so loud that the world heard you.

Rei looked at you with a smile, "Y/N." He then stopped suddenly, leaving you to feel empty. He reached over to his bag, and pulled out a golden square of tinfoil. He ripped the foil off, and then pulled out the round rubber. You sat your body up to snatch it from his hands, and then you unraveled the condom. You then pulled him close to you, pressing your forehead against his. You slid the condom down his length, making sure to feel all of him. His dick was marvelous.

You then rested your back against the blanket again, waiting for Rei's cock to take you over. He crawled himself to you, and placed a hand on your stomach to get balance. Sliding into your wet cave, you heard his moans strike at your ear. The way they slowly croaked from the bellows of his lungs, you could hear it all; and you loved it.

You wrapped your legs around his torso,giving him more room to work with. As Rei let you adjust to his length, he bent down to your lips and kissed you. As you were too busy with his lips, he pulled out, only to push in again.

This continued over and over, but every thrust into you was different. He went faster and harder each time. You loved the fire he was creating in you. He was so good. There was a precision with each movement; every action he made was only to get a reaction from you. It was as simple as cause and effect.

Rei was moaning so low, right into your ear. You felt yourself becoming wetter by him. His hot breath tickled your skin, and his hair softly brushed against your neck. You released a loud moan, which he felt entirely. You began to close your walls around him, feeling something better than ever before. You were so close to climaxing now.

He continued to push into you, trying even harder to hit your core. Every thrust made him come closer to it. Then, he found what he was searching for. Every thrust began to hit you in all the right ways, sending jolts of energy throughout your body. "Ah, yes Rei!", you screamed out. Rei then looked at you, and went even harder. Your moans began to come to a quicker pace, as did his. All you could feel next was...extreme pleasure.

Your body trembled in pleasure, pulsating your walls around him. You arched your back up into his chest, feeling his heat. Waves of energy rushed through you, while sweetness flooded around Rei's hard cock. You then collapsed, breathing heavily. Rei felt everything, it was such an intense feeling. He couldn't help but to cum.

Rei pulled out of you as fast as he could, removed the condom, and then sprayed your tired body with hot sperm. All you could do is watch Rei orgasm in front of you, and thats all you could ever want.

 

\---

Want to help support me? [Visit my ko-fi~!](ko-fi.com/gee_oh_wilkers) <3


	5. Rin

Rin tapped at your shoulder, "yo." You knew that voice; the crispness, the unsettling calmness...no doubt it was Rin. You looked up and faced the shark tooth man. You offered him a warm smile, "oh--! Hey." Without even inviting him, he sat down beside you.

"How is it?" He asked you, while looking at the sparks of fireworks.  
"How is what?"  
"Being home again with us."  
"Oh...well its really nice. I really missed everyone. I missed your sharpness and all your sass--"

"Sass?!", Rin laughed loudly while turning to you, "I am definitely not sassy." You punched his forearm lightly, "nah, definitely not. You are 'super' sassy." You laughed at his sour expression, and then leaned your head against his shoulder. You could feel him flex to your touch, and you felt all the tight muscles of his arm.

"Who did you miss the most?", Rin asked yet another question. "Who I miss the most..? Well thats a difficult question." You then placed two fingertips onto your chin, as if you were heavily thinking over this. "Hmm...probably Haru," you said sarcastically, trying to boil his anger.

"Haru..?"  
You nodded, "Haru."

In a split second of your reply, you felt two hands pin down your shoulders onto the grass. You looked up to find Rin, hovering over you. His eyebrows were furrowed, looking at you with concentration. You couldn't peel your eyes from his...his eyes were like a sea of red wine; deceiving and intriguing. The more you stared into his eyes, the more you felt yourself feel butterflies grow in your stomach.

You wouldn't dare to move your mouth to say a word; you wouldn't want to break this marvelous silence between you. He wouldn't either, he was just as dazed as you were. Almost at the same time, you both moves your heads towards each other and locked lips. The plushness of his lips were around yours, engulfing you in his sweet taste. His tongue danced with yours, making you moan quietly. Rin broke the kiss, and smiled at you, saying sarcastically "really?"

His mouth then attacked her bare neck, sucking hard enough to leave dark marks on the softness. In the mist of your moan you smiled, "really." You could feel Rin's smile form on your neck, feeling the coldness of his sharp teeth strike at your warm skin.

Rin continued to suck on your skin, leaving you claimed by him. You then put your hands on his back, feeling him tense up at your touch, and pulled him up towards you once more. You then rolled him over, as to where he was now on the grass and you were above him.

Your head hung low, his hot breath on your cheeks. In a short pause, you made eye contact with Rin. His red eyes were quivering in a pool of lust. He was so close to you; having him this close made your core sweat with sweet juices.

You crooked your neck down, and matched his lips on yours. He was extremely good at kissing; knowing how to treat you and where to treat you. You then pulled back after a short lived kiss, and went in for the nape of his neck. Your lips pressed against his muscle, sucking roughly on the skin. A low, raspy moan escaped his mouth, and in shock, you accidentally collapsed on his body.

Taking this moment to his advantage, Rin held onto your back, letting his hands slowly make their way to your firm ass. To your surprise, he squeezed you roughly, making you arch your back. If it was even possible, your cheeks turned even more red. Noticing the fast pace Rin was going, you began to go lower on his body, facing the toned abs of his stomach. You pulled his shirt up, and began to trace your fingers on the different levels of muscle.

You then led your finger somewhere else; to the bulging erection that was concealed by his pants. You looked up, seeing his heated face search for mercy. You smiled deviously, and ran your finger on the outline of his bulge. You could almost feel the certain details of his raging cock; the swelling tip of him, the certain wetness at very top. Rin was feeling this way, because of you. Knowing you had such power over him just made you grow with more wetness.

His eyes looked up to the sky, and then looked down to you, seeing you tease him. You smiled at him, making his cheeks turn a blazing pink. "Y/N," he moaned lowly. You twitched to his soft noise. Your fingers then grazed the button of his pants, and zipper. You tortured him by taking your time to get off his pants. He was in a rush, just wanting to get inside you so bad. Rin lifted his pelvis up, and you peeled off his pants, tossing them to the side. You then came back up to his mouth, kissing him wildly.

Rin then rolled you onto the grass, fighting for dominance. As your mouths were still locked, he grinded you between your thighs, hitting the entrance of you; but your shorts prevented him from going in. He was just as good at teasing you as you were to him. You unknotted your shirt, and then removed your bra quickly. He then brought kisses to your breasts, giving them so much attention it was unbearable. His lips softly kissed the harden peaks of you, and then made his way down to the waist of your shorts.

Rin looked up to you, locking eyes with you. He flashed you a devious smile, showing you the sharp points of his teeth. With one hand around your waist, and the other on your shorts, he pulled them down to your ankles. Little did he realize, he also pulled down your soaked panties. You felt yourself heat up again, realizing that you were now fully naked in front of him. Your thighs were wet from your core, and Rin noticed this right away.

As you were looking away, trying to hide your blushing cheeks, you felt his tongue lick up your inner thigh. Licking your folds, he made his way to your clit, pressing his tongue down on you. He remained cautious though, not wanted his teeth to pierce you. Therefore, he left your flooding pussy, and pulled down his boxer shorts. Out sprung his twitching dick, oozing with pre-cum. Rin sat on his legs, and picked you up. His eyes marveled at you, sitting you slowly into him.

You then watching his eyes dilate as he met your pulsating walls. You weren't used to his large size, as it felt like you were stretching. "--nngh!" You groaned, tears welling up in your eyes. Rin then stopped, and looked at you, breathing heavily, "are...are you alright?" You nodded, pressing your head on his chest. "J-just...take it slow, okay?"

He kissed the top of your head, and then held onto your firm ass. He then began to move slowly, lifting you up, and then bringing you back down. You winced, clinging to his muscular back. Rin smiled, and continued with the slow pace. He wasn't getting any pleasure from it, but he didn't mind. He wanted you to be comfortable.

"Rin," you said into his ear, feeling him pause, "you can...go faster..." Your heart breath tickled his neck, and you watched goosebumps slowly form. He moaned quietly in reply.

With every thrust into you, he quickened the pace. You winced in pain, until he started to go faster. When he was going faster, your pain was replaced with eagerness and need. "God...yes, Rin," you moaned into his ear my accident. Rin moaned, removing one hand from you, and pulling in your face to his. He placed his lips on you, kissing you passionately and wildly. His tongue battled with yours, sending sensations to your throbbing core. His strong movements in and out of you sent even more sensations.

Rin was moaning just as much as you, hearing the sloppy noises escape from your lower half. You could feel the features of his cock for split seconds until he pulled put again. You wore a smile painted in ecstasy. "Y/N, god...Y/N...", Rin moaned loudly, as he broke from the kiss.

It felt like a fire inbetween your legs that only grew bigger when he pulled out. "Harder, Rin!", you screamed, letting the pleasure get the best of you. He quickly laid your body down on the grass, and put his hands on your hip. To your request, he went harder...way harder. "Come on, scream for me again, Y/N!"

You screamed in pleasure, your voice echoing into the trees. "Rin! Ah, Rin!" He smiled at you like a devil, feeding off of your screams. "You-- you want me to cum in you, babygirl?" Your hands went to your breasts, squeezing them tightly. "Y-yes! Please, God, please! I want to feel all of you Rin!"

Rin snickered, thrusting so ever hard into you. The loud, wet slaps rang in your ears. "How bad do you want me, Y/N?", he asked you, as he bent down to your ear, "How bad?" Rin nipped at your ear, and then laughed. "Because I want you; I want you bad."

His words sent you into a moaning mess, "G-God, Rin! I want you so bad!" Almost as a reply to you, he suddenly shot hot cum into you. You tensed up, feeling him release himself inside of you. Rin moaned loudly, thrusting deep inside of you, making sure every last drop was inside. You then felt a rush of energy bolt through you, sending waves of maximum pleasure all throughout your body. You screamed in pleasure, shaking ever so slightly. He collapsed onto your body, breathing just as heavy as you were.

After you both caught your breath, you couldn't help but to tell him, _"I...I missed you the most."_

 

\---

Want to help support me? [Visit my ko-fi~!](ko-fi.com/gee_oh_wilkers) <3


	6. Makoto

"Oh!", you gasped, knowing the gentle voice all too well. You turned around and not to your surprise, it was Makoto Tachibana. He was slightly bent at the torso, just enough to graze your shoulder. You got up from the grass, patting down on your shorts to make sure there was nothing sticking to you.

You got to your tippy toes, and wrapped yourself around him in a warm hug, "Hey, Makoto!". You felt his muscular arms go around your back making you unsure if he was flexing or not. The brunette was taller than you remembered, noting that you only had a short glimpse of him earlier. You broke from the hug, and looked up at him as he looked down to you. His green eyes looked mystical with the fireworks shining bright reds and blue against them.

"A-ah, do you wanna watch with me?", you asked awkwardly, realizing you were staring at him. Makoto nodded, already getting down towards the grass. You sat down beside him, feeling the grass blades strike at the back of your thigh. Makoto was was a year older than you, and had just finished up her last year of school. In only two weeks, the brunette would be off to university.

As you were watching the fireworks, all you could think of is how the moment may be one of the last moments you ever share with him. There's no doubt that he will find some girl he fancies in college; and...that girl isn't you. Your crush on Makoto wasn't making this any easier on you. Its a crush you had since you first met him, only two years ago. Even though he had changed greatly in the two years, your feelings for him did not even dare to quiver. He was the only one for you, and he was going to be taken away from you.

"Y/N?", Makoto asked. His voice made the fireworks go silent in your mind; and all you could see was him. His hand went to your cheek, and gently swept away something. His hands were so large, but harmless at the same time. You then realized the wetness that rested on his fingertips. "I-I'm crying?", you said to yourself aloud, placing your hands onto your flushed cheeks. Not to your surprise; you were crying.

"What's wrong?," Makoto asked, turning his body to face you, "are the fireworks too loud? We can go inside if you would like--". You then smiled, still having tears stream down your cheeks. You couldn't bring yourself to respond, nor would your throat allow you. Your mouth moved, but words just would not spit out. Makoto then took a hand from your flushed cheek, and wrapped his hand around yours.

He came to his feet, and gently pulled you up. "Its alright, Y/N. I'm sure we could see them from my house actually; its not too far away." You nodded, swiping away tears from your cheek. Makoto then led the way down the hill, still with his hand in yours. He wasn't letting you go; not when you were like this.

He and you passed the festival, and then went into the town. You took twists and turns, all leading up to his house. Outside of his door rested a white kitten, closing his eyes. Makoto smiled, and stepped over the kitten and into his home. "Thats Marshmallow. He isn't ours, but he always follows me around, so he sort of camps outside," he then scratched the back of his head, releasing you from him, "a-anyway! I think my family is out at the festival, so it might be just us for a little while."

You both took off your shoes, leaving them at the door. You stopped crying by then, but Makoto was still caring for you. With a hand placed on your back, he walked you to his room. You sat down on the floor, avoiding the bed. You didn't want to be suggestive, even though your growing wet core begged to differ. Every single touched he laid on you only made you warmer in between your thighs. Makoto had all this power over you, even though he wouldn't dare to take advantage of you. You shouldn't have been thinking about it, but thinking about him taking you just made you ache for him.

Makoto then opened his window, having a decent view of the fireworks. They weren't too far away, but not too close. It was just right. "If the fireworks get too loud, just tell me; we could close the window." You nodded, "yeah, uh-- thanks, Makoto." He smiled at you, making your cheeks flush. He then extended a hand out to you, and pulled you up to his feet. "You can't see the fireworks from the floor I'm sure!" He then positioned your stale body in front of him. You could barely see the fireworks, but a mere glimpse of them from the very bottom of the window. You were even standing on your tippy toes, but you still couldn't see.

"Oh! I didn't realize how small you are compared to me, uh," his voice shook with awkwardness as he quickly picked you up by the pinch of your hips. You felt yourself pulsate; this was the closest his body has ever been to yours. Makoto was lifting you up with out any struggles, he made you feel as airy as a feather. He couldn't see the fireworks, but knowing you could see them just fine made him more than happy.

He then quickly realized you slipped a bit down in his hands, almost having his hands right on your breasts. You were frozen, not sure if you should speak up or if he would realize, but he did. He then dropped you carefully to the floor again on your feet. On your way down, you felt something a bit hard hit your thigh. "I'm sorry! I didn't know my hands were so close to your--", Makoto barely finished his words as he held his hands right over his crotch. The area he tried to cover did not do any justice to the growing bulge.

You looked at his blushing cheeks, they were blazing with vibrant pinks. "I am going to go get some water-- would you-- would you like some?" He asked, already making his way to the door of his room. "W-wait!" You took Makoto by his forearm, forbidding him to walk any further. He turned to face you, putting the hand that was free in his pocket. "Oh, would you prefer soda? I have banana milk-- or I could make tea! What would you--"

You then reeled him in to you, pulling him right into your lips. His eyes were as wide as the moon that danced behind the fog. Slowly after his shock decreased, he kissed you back, wrapping the arm you took before around your waist. He pulled you into him, and began to caress your cheek with his free hand. His finger tips traced the edges of your jaw, bringing them to the point of your chin.

You then climbed him, latching your legs around his waist and your arms around his neck. Makoto was quick to hold you up by your firm ass. You smiled as you broke the prolonged kiss, and tackled his bare neck. You moaned into his neck, leaving small bits up and down. The moans you brushed on his skin sent him in shivers, making him moan ever so quietly.

Makoto then stepped his way to the bed, laying you down against the soft surface. You felt so vulnerable, and you loved it. You laid there, unsure of what next would come. You were almost positive that your sweetness seeped through your shorts already. The brunette hovered over you, both his hands at either side of you. You looked at his hungry eyes, never seeing this side of him before. You smiled in pure lust, craving more than just kisses from him.

You then teased him, as you grazed your fingertips over the curves of your body, starting from the peak of your breasts and slowly to under the waist of your shorts. You slyly shifted your hands into your shorts and felt your wetness. You moaned at the attention he was giving you, but it was not enough. You then pulled out your wet fingers, having strands of sweetness drape down your fingers.

You brought your slippery fingers to his face, letting him be filled with the delectable aroma. It was only centimeters away from his mouth, so close he could almost taste it. Makoto then curiously drew his mouth to your fingers, his tongue almost to the skin, but you pulled away. You then smiled, and stuck your tongue out at him. Quickly, you let your fingers glide against your tongue, tasting your core. You moaned loudly, knowing Makoto was enjoying it all too much.

After you finished with your fingers, you brought them down to the knot in your shirt. You undid the knot, giving him a full view of your bra. Your breasts sat beautifully in their thrown, but Makoto's hands quickly raided the castle. "Y-Y/N," he stuttered, being encased by the plushness around his fingertips. His eyes were gleaming, colored in lust. He curiously tested you, squeezing you lightly then roughly. He studied your reactions to the different strengths.

"Y/N, you are so beautiful," Makoto moaned to you, striking at your heart strings. You smiled at him, then he roughly squeezed your breast, turning your smile into an 'O'. He then left a trail of kisses down your body, kissing between your breasts, above your belly button, and right at the waist of your shorts. His fingers held the denim, "Could I...?" You nodded, fully wanting him to take you right there.

He then skillfully unbuttoned the two buttons, and pulled down your shorts. "I think you should get undressed too", you told him with a devious grin swiped across your cheek. You then pulled him back up to you by his green tie, and undid it. You swiftly unbuttoned his dress shirt, revealing a toned stomach. You knew he was muscular, but never did you know he was this muscular. It seemed too good to be real; the indents of his abs, the tightness of his skin. He was structured like a god.

You let your fingers trace down his torso, remembering the structure of him just in case it was actually a dream. You then brought your fingers to his black pants, but you continued to go down on his body. You wanted to feel what you made him feel; you wanted to feel him. You then located the giant bulge in his pants, gliding your pointing finger around his shape. After you outlined him with your fingertip, you grazed your finger in the middle, feeling the noticeable swollen tip.

As your fingers caressed his shape, you looked up to see his delectable expression. He was grinding his teeth, trying to not let his moans escape. You smiled at him, and then went to the zipper of his pants. You unzipped and unbuttoned his black suit pants, which he hurriedly shifted off himself.

Makoto was left in his boxers, creating a tent under the fabric. As his large hands held your soaked panties by the waist, you watched how his hard cock twitched. You lifted your hips up into the air, giving him full ability to pull off the soaking fabric. He twitched once more, seeing your wet pussy for the first time. You could not take it anymore, and demanded for him. He then pulled off his boxers, springing free a large cock you were unsure that you could actually take. It was so long and thick, resembling a cock you would see in pornography. He seemed shy about his size, trying to avoid your eyes.

"God Makoto, how could you be so perfect?", you reassured him, then wrapped your legs around his waist, giving him access to your insides. He smiled nervously, then lined himself up to you. He then slipped inside fully by mistake, due to your extreme wetness. You moaned in pleasure but in pain, not expecting him to go right at it.

Makoto then pulled out, his face washed with worry, "I'm so sorry I didn't mean to--"   
"Its fine, Makoto. just keep going," you told him in reply, tears welding up in your eyes.

He began to start again, this time, slowly and cautiously. He would slide inside you, taking up all the space. Everytime he was in you, he would let you adjust by giving you a few seconds before pulling out. When you were adjusting, you studied his shape. You could feel the bulging tip almost hitting your core, and you could feel each individual vein brush against your insides.

The slow pace was excruciating, neither of you were feeling something it. "Makoto, go faster," you told him, your eyes glazed over. He nodded, and then pulled our a bit faster than before. He then rushed back in, and then back out. Each single thrust had went a bit faster and a bit harder than the last.

Makoto's continued to go in and out of you, driving you crazy. His length and thickness made you feel so empty after he escaped you. With every thrust inside, he got closer to hitting your core. He would brush against it, then pull away. You felt him throbbing inside you, twitching at your walls.

You were almost screaming, feeling extreme pleasure take control over every nook and cranny of your body. He felt so good, so dominant. It was a side you never expected to see him take this side. "M-Makoto!", you screamed, your breath heaving. His cheeks got more red everytime you would say his name, but match it with a pleasurable moan.

You felt him twitch a few times more than before, his thrusts gaining sloppiness. "I'm going to...I'm going to cum...", he moaned quietly.  
"Cum inside, Makoto! Please!"

You then enveloped him in a deep kiss, letting your tongues dance to a flaming beat. He then broke the kiss, going into a deep moan, and thrusting deep into your core. You took him into another kiss, taking away his moan.

As he squirted at your core, you felt waves of pleasure, one after the other. You felt like you were bursting with passion from your throbbing core, to your heart. You were being tickled as it went up and down your spine.

Makoto then collapsed on you softly, rolling over so you could be on top of him. You laid your head against his chest, your sweat intertwining with his. "It wasn't the fireworks that made you cry, was it?" He asked, almost out of the blue. You closed your eyes, "no...how do I say this? I just... I don't want you to leave." Makoto laughed quietly, and then kissed your forehead.

_"I'm not going anywhere."_

 

\---

Want to help support me? [Visit my ko-fi~!](ko-fi.com/gee_oh_wilkers) <3


End file.
